1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring device and particularly to containers for dispensing liquids or powdered goods having indicia for determining the volume remaining in the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of containers today for dispensing liquids such as anti-freeze, concentrated liquid detergent, bleaching agents and various other concentrated chemical liquids used in the household wherein the exact volume being dispensed must be accurately controlled from the point of view of cost or from the point of view of getting the proper measure of liquid in a particular mixing formula.
There are many containers of this type on the market which are either cylindrical or oval in shape having a pour spout at the top thereof and which has volumetric indicia marked on the sidewalls of the container. The indicia is calibrated when the container is in an upright position that is with the bottom of the container on a flat plane. This indicia is accurate for measuring the liquid when the bottle or container is not in use. Thus, when one is pouring a liquid from the container through the pour spout, the container is no longer in an upright position but is tilted or tipped to allow a proper flow of the liquid through the pour spout. As the container gradually empties the container must be tilted to a much greater angle from its original upright position. While one is pouring the liquid, there is no indication of the remaining volume in the bottle and and therefore one must continually guess as to what the approximate amount is that is being poured or intermittently set the container down on a flat surface to accurately determine what is remaining in the container.
The above state of the art is confirmed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,105 Johnson Jr., Apr. 6, 1976. In that patent a proportioning and mixing container having two sections is shown. Graduations are provided on both sections of the container and these graduations are all calibrated when container is in an upright unused position. Other U.S. Patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,722 Miller, Sept. 29, 1970 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,629 Hope, Mar. 21, 1978 merely confirm the state of the prior art indicated above.